1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure, in particular, to a semiconductor laser structure with improved heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the poor thermal conductivity of the buried oxide in the silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate, serious self-heating effects are often generated in the active elements on the SOL which has great impacts on the stability of the characteristics of the laser, including the peak wavelengths and the output power.
Improving the heat dissipation has considerable impacts on the performance of the laser. Poor heat dissipation not only lowers the power of the laser power, but also cause the wavelength shift of the laser. Especially in the field of optical communications, it is essential to have the light source of high quality and high stability as a small change in the wavelength will greatly affect the transmission of data.